The Beginning of a Long Ass Journey
by TheLlamaArmada628
Summary: Jotaro returns to Japan to see his 8 year old kid, when he arrives, he is greeted to a not too happy kid and a...no ex-wife? Kidnapped, maybe? Jolyne and Jotaro are thrown into a world of weird and dangerous situations, a long ass journey so ridiculous that it can't be forgotten! So...why doesn't Jolyne remember any of it? Rated T for Cussing, violence (duh), and general Jojoness.


**I love this anime! "Okay, I have to admit, I'm new in the fandom and haven't read the manga yet...okay I started Stone Ocean a few weeks ago but that is it. Pretty much besides, watching Jonathon and Joseph's arc, and watching Stardust Crusaders weekly.**

**So if any of you diehard Jojo fans have a correction, I'd be grateful for it.**

**I don't own Jojo's Bizarre adventure or any of it's characters...so yep**

**If you like to see more make sure to review~ Or at least follow it...maybe?**

* * *

I haven't seen my kid in years, a part of me wants to see what she looks like now, and a part of me thinks that I've already missed out on so much, what's the point?

This all has a purpose, of course. I'm not aiming to be my father, that's the last thing I wanted for the kid, even if me and the wife got divorced. But Sadao being gone…that's what made me strong, I'm sure she'll do great as well. Especially for her being a woman...she has to be ready even if she doesn't develop a stand.

It was evitable that I will see my daughter again, she is a Joestar/Kujo it is a high probability she will develop a stand, and she'll need me there to explain all that to her. But for now, I'll be me, and she'll grow up like a normal kid. It's obvious I was never father material, so she'll be better off anyways, cheh, so this is what my old man felt like. I could be wrong, but who knows? He could be dead for all I know, at least she knows I'm alive.

Why am I thinking of this now? Bed. I need a bed. And sleep. And not ocean. Or prissy fish.

"Hey Jojo! It's for you!" One of my co-workers called.

"I told you don't call me that." It was a long week waiting for this fucking fish to show up so we can tag it, and I finally I get off the boat and I get this?! I felt Star Platinum start to rise on his own. So…tired, so pissed.

"What." I growled.

"Jotaro! It's Jojo!" Oh, it was that woman.

"Calm down woman. What's wrong with Jolyne?"

"She broke out in a sudden fever, she's in the hospital! It's bad!" A fever…don't tell me…how old is she now? 7? No. 8, she should be safe for now, I'll have to call the old man and ask about when stands usually appear.

"Yare yare daze, it's just a fever, why tell me about it?" Leaving work right now would be a pain, if it's just for some regular fever, I'm sure my kid can rough it out, she was a fighter.

***Flashback***

_Jolyne…stay here.__** I needed to take a piss.**_

_I go where I want! Just like my daddy does! This time I'M going to leave you! BAKA!_

_**She ran off in the grocery store and to teach her a lesson, I left her there, and waited outside next to the vending machines, kid never came out. Next thing I knew she was in a helicopter with the old man…well not **__**my**__** old man…the loud ass old man. I had to use star platinum to pull her out of there.**_

_What are you doing here old man?__** I asked.**_

_**Jolyne looked mad and embarrassed and puffed up her cheeks, I decided to let Star Platinum dangle her in the air for a bit more.**_

_I got a call from my precious great granddaughter! Of course, I'd come! _

_If you value you're life: Don't ever. Get in an airborne anything with the old man…_

_**She just 'hmph'ed and turned away from me.**_

_Flying anything?! What's that supposed to mean? **The old man **__**yelled.**_

_Your hand didn't you lose it on a flying rock? **I raised a brow, it was something ridiculous like that.**_

_I lost it on a volcano! __**His hand clicked as he gestured wildly.**_

_Don't get on any one of those either._

_Don't tell me what to do! You're not my dad! _ _**She yelled. **_

_**But she didn't run away this time. Good kid.**_

_***Flashback ends***_

"Why is it that you never come to see your own child?! She is only 8! And she doesn't even remember what her father looks like! What's so wrong with her, huh?" I wouldn't know if there was something wrong with her or not. She seemed perfectly fine the last time I saw her a bit stubborn, it's to be expected…like her mother.

"A fever." I answered candidly.

"Excuse me?! This isn't a joke Jotaro!" She exploded, she sounded really mad or concerned…maybe both. Maybe the kid's fever is really bad after all.

"Is she dying?" I asked.

"Yes! Jotaro! Yes! She is dying! She is dying while she goes to school, crosses the street, goes to play with her friends, while she's lying in bed in the INTENSIVE CARE unit!" She screeched, I had to hold the pay phone away from my face. Not the answer I was looking for but it was true enough. But that applies to everyone, it's not an excuse.

"Will me being there stop that?" I raised a brow.

"Do you want to die without seeing your daughter? Do you want her to die without her seeing you?" She sounded like she was threatening me at first then she broke into sobs then a full out crying fit. Damn…I hate when women cry.

"…"

"Then get your ass over here. Now!" She barked and the phone went dead.

"Yare yare. I don't remember her being this way." I 'tsked'.

***Another flashback***

_I wasn't always this way you know! Mommy was quite the delinquent in her days too! I was into stealing things…cars especially. So I can understand the feeling but you have to fight it, be strong like the man I know you are! Oh look how tenderhearted and motherly I've gotten! Kya~! Ah, how single parenthood changes people~_

_Shut up, you stupid bitch. I told you I didn't steal anything. _

_Of course not! Not my little Jotaro~_

**_*Flashback ends*_**

"Oh."

And that was the beginning of a long ass journey.

"Yare Yare Daze"

* * *

**Not much of what the summary promises but it's the beginning, regardless of number of reviews unlike my other stories, Chapter 2 will be posted as soon as I write it (It'd still be nice tho~). Just because I love this anime so much~ Thank you for reading!**


End file.
